Dark Woods Circus  The Series
by MirrorSoundLeyu
Summary: First story. xD


**Dark Woods Circus**

('Kay so this is my first story. This was based off of the 5 songs that relate to Dark Woods Circus from Vocaloid. Chapter 4 and 5 are the shortest.)

Chapter 1 - Steel Cage Princess

She was locked inside in her own cage. The "master" said it herself. "There is no escape!" The "she" I'm talking about is Miku. She wandered around this cage. The master, she truly is evil. Locking up everyone. Miku loved the sunlight, when she was locked she hoped to find a way out. It was torture for her. Miku started to laugh. It seems that she probably couldn't take it anymore. She wondered around, sat in her own little bed. She couldn't take it, Miku knew she was hopeless and now she was starting to go insane. She didn't know what to do. Miku then stopped laughing. She heard something.

There were footsteps, she heard them. Miku got down on her knees and look to the bottom of her own door, there was an opening, there were people taking away people. They took away these twins, a blue haired man and a red haired man. Then feet appeared infront of her door, Miku got up quickly, and the door opened.

"Please follow us." said the masked guard. Miku followed. Eventually, these masked guards, put tranquilizers for them to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Widespread of the Late Night Madness<p>

The next day, Miku woke up in a white room. Looking more pleasant then the other room she was in. Someone slammed on her door. The person yelled, "Wake up!" Miku got up quickly, and then she opened the door. All she saw were white corridors and white rooms. A person put her in a cart moving her to a room. The man asked her to stay there for awhile. Miku sat down and when she started to scratch her head, she had felt something. Miku had a spring on her head. Miku was confused, but it seems she was going insane and acting more childish. She spinned around the room. Then she saw the same twins, but she couldn't decide whether they were familiar or not. The girl felt something near her ribbon. She kept on saying "nyeh", she was bothered and didn't like the spring on her. Miku went over and decided to say hello to them. They both introduced them selfs. The girl was named Rin and the other was named Len. Len had continue to open his mouth and chomp down on "food" because he saw "food", but all he was chomping on was air. Rin was then taken away. Len looked at Rin being carried away. Miku saw the spring out of Rin's own hair. Len stared, then someone closed the door. Len didn't care and continued to "eat food."

It then became night, Miku woke up. Miku looked around and heard foot steps. Miku felt as if something changed. Her own brain couldn't think as fast as it could, and started to think of every bad thing as a good thing. She smiled. More footsteps were heard and then she heard a chainsaw. The person was laughing maniacally, loudly, and heard Rin screaming. She secretly opened the door. Wanting to hear more, she heard more screams and a soft thud. She closed the door. Then she went back in her corner. Len was taken away, and said good bye to Miku, and in response Miku waved back saying goodbye. The same thing happened to Len. She looked at the door standing on her tippy toes. She saw something circular, and saw "beautiful red flowers", and it rotated. She then had another visitor. It was the Blue Haired man. Miku waved hello, but Kaito looks at her, and Miku introduced her self. He didn't speak, and Miku didn't know if he could at all. Because the man couldn't speak and acted some what of a dog, Miku named the man, "Pochi." "Pochi", was taken away with Miku. She saw a chainsaw. "What are you going to do with that?", she asked. "Nothing, you'll feel nothing by the time you wake up!", the crazy man said. Miku kept on saying "watashi", and eventually she had a tranquilizer injected into her, and then they cut her legs, and replaced them with goat legs.

Miku woke up. She rubbed her eyes. She saw the "Pochi" and the red man. "Pochi" introduced himself and so did the red haired man. "Pochi's" real name is Kaito and the other is Akaito. She saw the twins sewed together on one body.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Dark Woods Circus<p>

The next day. Rin and Len were giving out papers and so did other children. A person who looked alike to their original master. Rin had turned her eyes red and blue back and forth to lead the child into the circus. Some people whispered saying: "Oh, the deformity!" Rin and Len had run away to a forest. The little child, followed them and saw two Girls dancing. She waved hello, and the two girls waved back. The two girls said that they the girl should get out. They introduced each other and said their names were Haku and Neru. She didn't want to because her curiosity was piqued. The little child said that all these people look as if they were 10 meters tall. She thought that because she was small, and wanted to be as tall as them. She looked through a hole. She saw the two same children again, and the announcer said, "Welcome! To our two-headed person - show!" The little girl couldn't see through the hole afterwards, then she went to another. She saw Miku, who was blind and had flowers around her, and then she saw Akaito and Kaito eating human arms. She turned back and had been captured.

The next week. The little girl had said:

"Come to the circus! ...It's very fun!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Ice Blue Castle<p>

Miku was insane now. She had enough pain and so did the others. She was crying for days. Akaito was taken away and he was killed. _Miku saw a place full of acid. Is it really worth it?,_ she kept on thinking. She looked at Kaito and the twins. She said bye to all of them and gave hugs to them. Rin and Len said they wanted to stick together with her. Rin and Len said that Miku was there "big sister", so they grabbed Kaito with. They wanted to be together. They had dipped themselves into the acid and had died. They couldn't take it. All the "rotten fruit" and acid, and torture, they all couldn't take it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Red Swamp Bottom and Guard and Scythe<p>

Miku woke up. No one could see her. She felt as if she wanted to get revenge. Apparently she's in "Hell", and she was covered in white clothing with barbed wires. She started to walk up and out of her "Hell." She looked around and walked to the Circus. She killed all the people there was. She didn't want the kids to suffer. So she put them out of there own misery. She saw her Master. The Master was the only one who could see her? "Where have you been?", the master asked. Miku gave no response. Miku only said, "Atone, for your sins where we can kill you." She raised out her scythe. The Master took a step back but was then grabbed by the Twins and Akaito and Kaito. "Suffer. And scream for what YOU have done.",Miku said. She had killed the master, and eventually, the circus was stopped.

* * *

><p>Author's comments<p>

Oh my god, I think this is terrible. e_e, What about you? Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
